stikbotsfandomcom-20200216-history
Look Animals
Look Animals is a series using Stikbot Safari Animals that airs every Sunday Plot Welcome to “Look, Animals!” Hosted by Philip Buckwater and his crew which includes their suspicious guides Ivan and Brock. They’re out to film some of the savanna’s most majestic creatures. As Kakenya the Lion, Simu the Rhino, Henrietta the Elephant and Lulu the Hippo begin to realize Ivan and Brock’s true intentions, but is it too late? Characters Stikbots * Philip Buckwater * Ivan * Brock * Flim Crew Twins * Boss * Natasha Animals * Simu * Lulu * Kekenya * Henrietta * Royal Lions * Monkeys Season 1 * Into The Wild---Philip Buckwater hosts “Look, Animals!” where he and his crew are on Safari. As the sun beats down on Kakenya, Simu, Henrietta and Lulu, will the animals be able to survive the heat? * Meet The Crew---I am the host of the best wildlife documentary of all time! “Look, Animals!” is where you will see some of the most majestic creatures in the world. On this episode, we'll be following a herd of mighty rhinos! * The MASSIVE Beasts of the Plains---On this episode of, "Look, Animals!" we stand amongst giants, the massive beasts of the plains, elephants! How large are these creatures? Watch and find out! * The GIANT Above Land and Water---Today on "Look, Animals!" I bring you up close and personal to a giant above water and land, the hippopotamus! Phew, this place stinks! What could be causing that awful smell? * The King of the Jungle---How does Kakenya, the king of the jungle spend his time? Find out this week on the new episode of "Look, Animals!" * Terrible King---Ivan and Brock have set us on a great adventure to find the Mystical Tikobat! I wonder what they'll be doing while we are away... * The Mystical Tikobat---Where is the THE MYSTICAL TIKOBAT?! Ivan and Brock told me about it and they would never lie to me. The crew and I also got very hungry which led to me eating a strange fruit... Does the Tikobat truly exist? * Chaos, Chaos, Chaos---Ivan and Brock are about to send their BOSS a shipment of animals. Can Kakenya, Lulu, Henrietta, and Simu stop them before time runs out? * Return of The King---Narambe has been captured by Ivan and Brock. Can Kakenya get back into shape before he loses more friends or even worse, the kingdom? * Nothing but the Truth (Secret Revealed)---Ivan and Brock are preparing the shipment of animals to send to their boss, but Phillip Buckwater and crew arrive to... * I need your Help----Kakenya is ready to go on a rescue mission! He enlists the help of Simu and the herd of Rhinos, Henrietta and the group of elephants, and Lulu with all of the other hippos! Will this squad be enough to save Narambe and the kingdom? * Tikobats are EVERYWHERE---Phillip Buckwater has been captured by Ivan, Brock, and the poachers! Will the Tikobats help him escape?! Kakenya and crew try to find Narambe, but it may be too late... Where could he be? * SEASON FINALE---Can Kakenya, Simu, Lulu, Henrietta, Phillip Buckwater and the Tikobats save the day from the poachers or is too late? Videos Category:Stikbot Central Shows